The Albino Girl
by debbenny
Summary: This is the story about a girl who was born with albinism and being the last reserve of the Japanese national women's basketball team . What will happen when she begin her school life in the Seirin High?
1. Chapter 1 - The Begin

Hello everyone, this my first time writing a fanfic and english is not my language, so be patience. I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic as much as I enjoy in writing it. Bye, see ya :D

* * *

**~The begin~**

Today is my first day of high school, precisely at Serin High, Japan. By now I should be already in school. Instead, guess where am I? You will think, maybe she's still sleeping, or she's stuck in traffic. I wish! No, instead I'm stuck at the airport in Washington, because my flight was canceled. You will say, why she's in America, though she knew that the next day school would began?

You are right, well…let me introduce myself: I'm Sakurai Remi, 16 years old, I'm half American and half Japanese. Freshman of the Serin High. 177 cm tall. Last reserve of the Japanese national women's basketball team. Oh, and ... I was born albino.

Last week I went back to America for the first game of the season of the national team, even if I'm a reserve, I have to be present. But it's not for this reason that at this moment I'm in a total despair at the airport, looking for a way to return home.

The reason is that my teammates on the evening of the game, Friday, after our victory, they thought to go to celebrate, I could not refuse the invitation of my sempais.

The party lasted until 2:00 am, I would've to took the 7:00 am flight, but as you can imagine even a heavy metal concert wouldn't have woken me up that morning. When I recovered from my catatonic sleep, it was already past 9:00, I got up like a zombie in a great hurry and opted to take the 11 am flight . I told myself not to worry, the school would begin Monday morning, and I would have plenty of time to get to Japan, go home take a nice nap and then start my new life as high schooler. Wrong as ever! Imagine my face when I saw on the flights board "11 am Tokyo flight, CANCELED." I cursed in all the ways and languages I knew.

Now I find myself sitting and staring into the void, with dark circles that even Count Dracula would envy, in Washington DC. airport, on my first day of school!

**Japan, Serin High.**

"Kuroko Tetsuya ..." the professor continued with the morning call. "Sakurai Remi ..." the professor called, without receiving any response. He frowned as he wrote the absence of the student, and then continued with the roll call.

Tuesday, 0:30 am. At last I landed in Tokyo. I walk outside the airport, and get on the first available taxi, I told my home address to the taxi driver and exhausted collapse in the back seat. "... And here's how my first day of high school went fucked up!" i grumbled depressed. I wonder what the professors must have thought? The first day of school and she is already absent! And I that wanted to start my high school career unnoticed. Like, not to attract attention would be a bit impossible, given my physical appearance. I was born albino, yep, and imagine a half-Japanese girl with blond hair almost white, blue eyes like ice, with shades of red around the iris and eyelashes and eyebrows of the same hair color. They would've always mistook me for a punk. And let's not talk about my height, a 177 cm tall girl, in Japan. Tell me, how could I pass unnoticed.

My thoughts were pushed away, when the taxi driver finally stopped in front of my house, listlessly I pay the old gentleman, take my luggage and go into the house. Ah ... it's more than 24 hours that I don't sleep, don't even want to imagine what I might look like at this point, without even undressing I throw myself on the bed, I set the phone alarm, and then effortlessly i fall into a heavy sleep.

"... Drin Drin Drin ..." Oh my God, please let this unbearable noise stop! I open my eyes against my will, and I finally understand that this noise is coming from the alarm clock on my cell phone, I turn around and put an end to the screeching noise. Oh God, I feel like I had not slept in a week!

Maybe still asleep I get up and make my way to the bathroom, I stand at the sink and wash my face. "Aghhh!" a muffled scream coming out of my mouth when I see my face in the mirror. "Never again, never again!", I repeat to myself, while I put on my uniform and arrange my blonde almost white hair as I can, i tug my rebel hairs behind my left ear in a loosen braid too prevent them to get in my way, and i head to the kitchen to grab a slice of toast and orange juice. I end up brushing my teeth, and I hasten on the street, towards the school.

About 15 minutes away, here I am at the entrance of Serin High. I look around and begin to notice that the looks dwell on me, maybe for the fact that the bow of my uniform is loose with the shirt unbuttoned, with the sweater above, perhaps for the fact that I wear long black stockings over the knee. Or more likely because they have never seen an albino.

Lazily I start walking towards the entrance, with whispers and looks to accompany me. Finally I find my class, I step in and see that there are a few people, maybe 4 or 5, without dwelling on them, I head toward the window and sit down without too much quibbling. _"Ahhh ... and I thought it would've been different this time. Wonder how she's holding up?"_ I get lost in my thoughts looking out the window.

"Oi!" "Yo, can you hear me?" I got distracted from my thoughts. "Yo, white girl, that's my sit!" a haired blacks boy exclaimed, leaning towards me. To the comment I frowned. I realized that the class was now filled. Frowning, finally I turned my gaze to the boy, "Huh?" I uttered, only. I saw the boy get stiffened "Move your ass somewhere else, you freak!" I stood up immediately, the height difference was shown, and the boy stepped back a few paces, I opened my mouth to reply but I was interrupted right away, "What is going on here?" I heard, and i saw that the teacher had entered the class and her gaze was turned towards the boy and then me as her eyes went wider. "Fugari, what's happening?"she asked the boy, and received no reply, "You're the girl who was absent on the first day of school, isn't it?" then she turned towards me. I nodded my head. "Well then, come here and write your name on the board and introduce yourself." the sensei ordered. Why I had to do something, that only students who transferred were supposed to? Maybe it was my punishment for not showing up the first day of school. Sulkily I headed to the chair and write my name on the blackboard "I'm Sakurai Remi, first year, 'sup?" I finish my brief presentation nonchalantly. I saw the teacher raise an eyebrow "Go sit down in front of Furitaka, there's an open seat." she said in exasperation. "Kitaro-sensei, if she sits in front of me I won't be able to see the blackboard!" the girl with the ponytails moaned. I snorted and turned back to look at the sensei. "ah… ok fine, Kagami move to a seat further back and give way to Sakurai." she said irritably. I saw a boy with reddish hair stand up, Kagami apparently, _"Wow!"_ I thought for how tall he was, he might be playing basketball, I observed that Kagami glanced at me as I walked where he had been sitting a while ago. I finally sat down in my place, with Kagami behind me. "One last thing Sakurai, after classes are over the principal is waiting for you in his office!"the sensei ruled. _"Awesome! Couldn't get better!"_ I thought. And finally the class began. When the bell rang, we all headed out for the entrance ceremony , arranged all lined up waiting for the principal of the school.

"Class 1-b, number 5, Kagami Taiga." I heard shouting from the roof of the school, I saw Kagami standing on the railing. _"What the hell!"_ I thought, "I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!" Kagami finished and disappeared. Hmm! This year will be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 - Who wants to challenge me?

Since I got my first review ever, I wanna say hi to hlflores (link to her page: u/4156790/) Yeay so happy! :D I wanna dedicated this chapter to her. XD

Enjoy! See ya soon.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was now the lunch break, I didn't really feel like to sit in the cafeteria and have all eyes on me, then immediately went in search of the gym and effortlessly found it, before entering I took off my shoes and leaned my lunch on the floor, I picked up the basket ball and started to aim at the hoop.

This is all I needed, all my stress, my worries and thoughts slipped away, while my body was reacting to the ball.

Almost as if I was born to master it, every movement, every rebound, every bounce, every dunk flowed instinctively. I didn't have to think about how to handle the ball, or how to dribble or even to my footwork, everything was flowing from my heart and through my body, it was like going to the rhythm of my own melody. No one could know the pace or intensity. This was my basketball. My basketball went to the rhythm of my tunes.

"Who taught you to play that way?" I was interrupted by a female voice. I turned and saw a brown-haired girl and a guy more or less as tall as me, with glasses. I stopped the ball, "Ah, I think I learned on my own." i reply to the girl. "Sorry, I didn't know the gym was already reserved." I apologized, as i was walking towards the exit. "Ah…don't worry, it's not." the four-eyed answered me "You're really good at it, you know?" the guy said. "Oh, thanks." I answered "I'm Riko Aida, second year, coach of the basketball team, and this is Hyuga Junpei, the captain, second year as well." the girl introduced herself and the guy. "Oh, so you do have a basketball team here, huh?" I smiled "I'm Sakurai Remi, first year."I introduced myself to the sempais. The sempais now was standing in front of me, the girl, Riko, was looking at me like she was scanning a…I don't really know what. I frowned a bit, I thought it was quite rude to stare just because I was an albino. "Oh, sorry I was just scanning your athletic abilities, you played basketball for a long time, didn't you?" Riko exclaimed, noticing my frowning face "Yeah, I played since I was little, I don't even remember when I started" i answered now knowing that what she staring at was not because of my albinism. Riko smirked at Hyuga. "How about after the classes are over, you come at the gym, you could help me with the team?"Riko asked me smiling "Seriously!?" i questioned excited. "I don't see why not?!" Hyuga said shrugging his shoulders "But before you officially start, I would love to see you play, is that ok?" Riko asked. "Sure. I'll be here after classes are over. I might be a little late because of the Principal." I said waving goodbye to the sempais, and headed out of the gym.

"Did she just said Principal?" Hyuga asked perplexed "Hmm.. I think so. Hyuga, did you see her ball handling?" Riko asked looking up to the guy. "Yeah, I saw." and he grinned. "It's gonna be interesting." Riko stated.

I headed back to class as lunch break was now over. Time passed by really fast actually, and I found myself already sitting in the Principal office.

"So Sakurai Remi, I heard that the first day you were absent, why's that?" the principal asked accusingly. "I was in America because of my basketball team, and my flight was cancelled. So I had to catch the later one. Sorry, I couldn't make it." I explained with no emphasis. "If you knew that school was about to begin, you should've leave sooner. Don't you think?"the old guy asked again "Like I said, my flight was cancelled, so I couldn't do nothing much about it." I snorted. The principal frowned "And plus, what is that attire for? You can't come to school looking like a rascal! What about that hair of yours!?" the principal exclaimed by now with a red face. Oh, Jeez, here we go again! "I can't do nothing much about it either, this is what i looked since i was born. And just for your info, I am actually an albino." I sighed, and explained my condition for the millionth time. Like it always been happening wherever I went. I saw the principal winded his eyes, and a vein popped out of his forehead"Are you making up things, Miss. Sakurai? I shall call your parents!" he uttered. Ah, whatever! "Aye, aye. Whatever pleases ya." i lazily answered. I told them I'm albino, they won't believe me, they call my parents. My parents clarifies. Same old same old. I don't even get pissed anymore. While I wait the Principal to finish the conversation with my folks;

I look at the time, oh shit, it's already 15 min that i'm in here, I'm so freaking late. I should head to the gym now! "click." Finally the principal hung up the phone. He clears his throat. "So, it appears that you weren't lying after all" Oh, figures! "Well, for now that's all. You may go, now." he awkwardly said. I quickly stood up and mumbled goodbye, as I speedily walking towards the gym, where the sempais told me to meet them.

While I was reaching the gym I stopped at the door amazed, just to see a whole team practicing at basketball. When I was still in America I always practiced in a park near my place, and when I saw some guys approaching I always asked them to play or go one-one but they'd always rejected me. Boys would've never played or have a match with me. I usually played with girls, but there there were few really interested in the game or that wouldn't care less about basketball, and in the end I found myself winning and left alone because they thought I was high and mighty. But the fact is the I simply loved basketball and I wanted to go all out at my opponents.

I took off my shoes just like before, and entered silently from the door, as I noticed Riko waving at me I reached her immediately. "You're late Remi-chan!"she stated while assertively looking at the guys practicing. "Gomen, I was stalled by the Principal. Won't happen again, Sempai."I quickly said, excitedly looking at the guys as well. I was startled as she unpredictably whistled to stop the mini game. "Ok, guys gather up!"Riko called the guys to assemble around her, I noticed that they've blinked their eyes wide open at seeing me as they were, then, looking at each other with an inquisitor look. I noticed that Kagami was there, and even the blue haired boy that was in my class this morning, I think his seat was behind Kagami. "So, listen up! Guys I want you to meet Sakurai Remi, she's a freshman here at the Seirin High, and she will help me with coaching."Riko explained, while the Coach introduced me one member at time, the guys widened their eyes. "Coach, at least does she knows some basics of the game?" an annoyed Kagami asked, and the others nodded in agreement as well, expect Hyuga-sempai. I twitched, glaring at him. He glared back. "Well, I guess She doesn't." the coach answered sluggishly, I looked at Riko bewildered. The guys begin to hold their laughters in. "Baaaka, don't get me wrong, she likely plays way better than all of you altogether. Remi-chan, do you remember that I said I would love to see you play? What about now?"Riko asked facing me. "Sure. I was really looking forward to it." I grinned at the guys while they were looking confused. "Ok, first years, who wants to have a mini game with Remi-chan, 3 scores needed." exclaimed the coach happily. I was looking at the freshmen, but no one seemed to stepped up. Same story again, no one would have a match with a girl. "I would like to try."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 - My name is Sakurai Remi

Hey everyone, here's the chapter 3. Hope you'll like it, and please leave a comment, i'll be very happy to read your thoughts :D

P.s: I'm looking for someone willing to make a fanart about this story, is anyone willing to do it? thanks ^^

Enjoy, see ya soon! XD

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I would like to try" the blue haired boy raised his hand and stepped forward. My eyes lit up. He's was shorter than me, and if I remembered correctly in class was very quiet. But I wouldn't underestimated him, if there's one thing I learned is to never underestimated your opponent. "Ok, Kuroko-kun. Go ahead."Riko said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." he politely introduced himself "I'm Sakurai Remi, nice to meet ya!" I replied back brightly. Everyone else just stepped out of the court and looked at us intensely. Now it was just me and Kuroko. He passed me the ball, so I was gonna be the first to attack. I started to gently bounce the ball, just to then passed through him with a quick left to right dribbling, I jumped and scored the first point. I turned around just to see Kuroko still in the same position. _"What's wrong with? Why doesn't he move?" _I thought. I handed in the ball, and now I was the one on the defense.

I took a deep breath, and cleared my mind. I relaxed my whole body and attached my eyes on the opponent. I watched at him starting to bounce the ball and slowly advancing, step by step reaching nearer the hoop, by now on the 3 points line, I slipped on the court and he already jumped and threw the ball. _"So you're a three pointer!"_ I thought clenching my teeth for not having thought of this possibility, _"Bakayarou!" _I cursed at myself while regaining my balance. I watched the ball reaching the hoop, and then….it bounced off! _"What the!" _I looked at Kuroko perplexed _"Was he for real?" _I glanced at the side court to see the frustration in the other eyes, so it wasn't only me, I thought. I, then, quickly grabbed the ball, and scored on the 3 points line the second point, under the astonished eyes of everybody. I was trying to figure out Kuroko, while he was placing himself on the defense, but the more I was thinking the more I get frustrated. And then I scored the last point as well, this time Kuroko tried to approached me more tightly but I got through him even though I had some problems. Still bewildered, I heard Kagami screaming "What was that, Kuroko!? You didn't even tried!"he growled at the blue-haired boy "What are you talking about, Kagami-kun? I tried my best. She is very good at playing." Kuroko calmly stated looking up at Kagami. "Oi, blondie! You and me, one-on-one now!" Kagami addressed to me. "Oi, Kagami, it's enough, there's no more need to play-" "I want to see how strong she is!"Kagami interrupted Hyuga-sempai. He smirked looking down on me. "Nani?! Gonna kill him!" Hyuga-sempai twitched clenching his fist. "I'll let you have a small advantage…"Kagami said handing me the ball. I was about to get really pissed off, in that moment but also I was really pumped up. "You know…"I started while bouncing the ball on the court "I'm not "Blondie" I faked a right-left dribbling, for then passed the ball behind my back and bouncing the ball with my left hand, but he didn't bite it; at last I got through him with my back facing him, always with my left hand "My name is Sakurai Remi!" I growled while jumping and dunked the ball in the hoop. "Huh!?"Hyuga-sempai exclaimed with an astonished face. "How did she jump so high!?"Izuki-sempai cried with his mouth slightly ajar. "Did you see her ball handling with her left hand, instead?!"Tscuchida-sempai pointed out amazed. While I was in my middle school's second year I injured my right hand, so I started to practicing hard my ball handling with the left one. I was always lacking in ball handling since I've always been a clumsy person, and I took that chance to improved my grip on the ball as well, even though I don't have big hands now I can retard the play in mid-air. I practically became an ambidextrous, and now I can play effortlessly basketball with both hands.

While I was hanging on the hoop, I suddenly remembered that I was wearing my school uniform hence a freaking skirt! So my panties would show if I would jumped down. "Oi, You!" I called Kagami "Huh?!" he frowned facing me "Come here, help me get down!"I exclaimed still hanging on the hoop"Just jump down!"he answered annoyed "Hughhh! Can't you understand that if I jump down my panties will shown!" I cried out flustered, already at my limit. He flushed then reached out for me to help me get down. "Wait a second! You're barefoot!"he noticed my feet while he was carrying me on his shoulders. When I reached the floor again I noticed it too, I really hadn't a clue till that moment. He was dumbfounded like the others. "Ok, guys. Gather up!-" "Wait our match still isn't over!"Kagami barged in interrupting the Coach. Riko twitched "Your match's now over." stated the girl leaving a sulky Kagami. "So, now there's no more doubts that she's able to help coaching. Everyone approves, right?"Riko asked those present, the guys nodded. "Oh, and just so you know, she's the last reserve of the Japanese national women's basketball team" she finished talking. I turned towards her with an astonished look on my face. "You k-knew?"i muttered "Of course I knew!" she brightly said hopping away. "WHAT!?"everyone was leaving dumbfounded.

"Tch! So she's in the national team, huh?"Kagami exclaimed biting a piece of his hamburger. "Mm, Sakurai-san is the youngest in team."Kuroko explained taking a sip of his vanilla shake. Kagami flinched at Kuroko's presence that went unnoticed until that moment. "You! What are you doing here!"the reddish boy glared at Kuroko. "I'm here for a vanilla shake." said waving his half empty paper glass. Kagami snorted. "So apparently, she's quite strong, huh?"he mumbled almost to himself. "As far as I know she really is. Sakurai-san lived in America just like Kagami-kun."the blue haired said sipping his vanilla shake "Oh? How come do you know all this stuff 'bout her?"Kagami asked Kuroko "I've read it on a basketball magazine."he simply reply "Even if she's still a reserve and not a regular, she played an official game in the spring of last year, and she scored 15 points, by herself." "Nani!?"Kagami choked on his hamburger "Yes, and from that moment she drew attention of the media on herself. Being in a national team at such an young age is very impressive."Kuroko stated. "Uhm-m. By the way I never see a person as fair as her before, did you see her hair was almost white!"Kagami frowned remembering her appearance. "Kagami-kun, it's rude to make fun of a person affected of albinism.""Huh! Albi-what?!"he asked confused "Albinism. It's a person who was born with no melanin, therefore all the hair and eyes have no pigmentation. Sakurai-san is an albino."Kuroko explained to Kagami "Oh. Hey! I wasn't making fun of her!" Kagami exclaimed twitching at the blue haired boy.

I was laying on my bed thinking on how my "first" day of school went. I was truly excited to be a part of the Seirin High basketball team, even though I was a help-coaching only. As part of the national teamI I could not be able to take part in official/any matches anyway. _"Hugh, this sucks!" _I thought. I couldn't play matches if not in training with my team members, that anyhow official practices was once a week "Ahhh, what am I gonna do!?" I cried out upset "I wanna play, too."I pouted. I turned around and hug my pillow as I fell asleep.

**To be continued...**


	4. Ch 4 -Don't rely only on your slam dunks

Hey everyone! Here I am with a new chapter, hope you'll like it and leave a comment, please ^^

Enjoy, see ya! ;)

P.S: I'm looking for some one who is willing to make a fan art for this fanfic! If you're interested please let me know. I need you help :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Don't rely only on your slam dunks~**

I get myself ready in hurry, without having breakfast I run down the stairs and head to school like I did in the last week. I don't know why, but even if I set my alarm I will constantly ending up running late. Today there will be held the first friendly match of the Seirin High team, and it will be against Kaijo High.

I learned all about the so-called "Generation of Miracles" which Kuroko was part of, actually I have already heard of them when I was in middle school in America, but Kuroko filled some details up. And at Kaijo High there's one of them: Kise Ryota.

"Yah! Kagami! I told you not to dunk! Kusoyarou!"I yelled at him while he slammed the ball in the hoop "What am I supposed to do then!?" He yelled back at me. "You shouldn't relying only on your slam dunking skill! I already told ya!" I explained for the eleventh time to the boy, while I was sweating under the spring sun. Kagami and I were practicing in a basketball cage near the school during our lunch break. I was helping him to clean his shoot, as he always slam the ball in the hoop, I told him not to rely so often on the slam dunk, his muscles was far for being ready to all this pressure. As I caught him again jumping I threw a high kick at him mercilessly. "You're a freaking pain in the ass, woman!" he said rubbing the hurting spot, speaking in english "I told ya to call me Remi! Not woman, not blondie. R-E-M-I!" I spelled for him, also in english. "No need for you to do the spelling" "Really? 'Cause when I told ya somethin' seems like it enters from an ear and comes out from the other!" I replied back. "Temee!" (means YOU in a bad way) I snorted and rolled my eyes. "By the way, what is that outfit of yours?"Kagami asked looking at me. "I can't be under direct sunlight. My skin and eyes cannot bear sunlight." I explained reminding him my condition. I was wearing a baseball hat, a long sleeve sweater and sunglasses, to prevent the sun to caused some damage. "Aren't ya sweating?" he asked me idly, still handling the ball. _"Hell yeah, that I was sweating." _I thought, "Do you need to ask, baka?"I responded. "Oi Kagami, let's head back. Today is the first game, it's better if you don't waste so much energy." "Uh-h" Kagami picked up the ball and we headed back to school. "This is the first time y'all gonna against one of the "Generation of Miracles, eh?""Huh, Kise Ryota!"Kagami exclaimed with an excited face. I smiled. _"This is gonna be interesting!" _I thought while thinking about the match we're gonna have this afternoon.

**Kaijo High's gym.**

"Kurokocchi! We were waiting for you all."a blonde guy approached Kuroko. We all entered the gym, the guys all seemed a bit nervous. The regulars changed their clothes just to, then, show off the brand-new Seirin uniform. They stepped in the court and begin with the warm-up, just like the other team. I begin to scan every single team member: there's the blond guy, apparently he's a small forward, a blueish eyed boy who keeps hitting the blonde one, for what I see he's a point guard, another one that speaks so fast that I can't understand a thing, I guess He's a power forward for where he's standing, then there's the shooting guard guy who keeps looking at me, and lastly there's the center, a short-haired guy. I still didn't deciphered the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryota. I hear Riko that calls me to go help with the warm-up. "Didn't ya learned nothing from our practice at lunch? Huh?"I scold Kagami enraged, seeing him doing only dunks again. My voice resonates in the gym startling those present. "Baka ga? Lower your voice, everyone will hear you!"Kagami shushes me. I step in the court marching towards Kagami with a killing intent, I snatched the ball from his hands "Look at me. Look at my legs, my arms and wrist movement." I said in a more calm tone as I shoot the ball with a basic posture, from the 2 points area. The basket ball enters the hoop with no problem. I saw the Kaijo Team's eyes widen. _"Did I do something so out of ordinary?!" _I thought frowning "Huh?! Who is she?" the blonde guy asked the blueish eyed boy with a surprised face "Mhm, I don't know. I never seen such a fluid movement, it was almost like it was in slow motion…" the guy said in amazement "Huh!? Oi, where are you going!?" he exclaimed seeing the blonde guys approaching me.

"Ah…sumimasen…"the blonde guy called attention on himself, and was now in front of me and Kagami "That shoot was very impressive, you know? Do you attend this school?"he then asked me. "No."I simply replied "Oi-" "Ah, Kagamicchi, it's rude to interrupting a conversation!"the blonde scolded Kagami "Huh?! When Did I-"Kagami was interrupted again, and now he was clenching his fists. "Gomen, I forgot my manners. I am Kise Ryota, freshman, regular of the Kaijo High basketball team. Nice to meet you." He smiled brightly at me. Oh? I was astonished, so he was the Kise Ryota of the Generation Of Miracles? Finally, I was gonna see how strong he was. I smirked. "Oi Kise! Stop bothering the other team! We are warming up!" the blueish boy scolded Kise kicking him. "Ah! Kasamatsu-senpai! I was just chatting!"Kise whined "Come on, let's go back."Kasamatsu-senpai ordered dragging Kise"Ah, wait, I didn't even got to know her name!" the blonde boy whimpered putting his feet down. "So, what's your name?"he asked "Oh, my name's Sakurai Remi. I'm a freshman at the Seirin High. I'm the assistant coach.""Hold on! Did you say your name is Sakurai? Like the Sakurai that played in the match last spring, in the national women team?" Kasamastu questioned me "Eh? Eh?" Kise looked at his senpai confused "Yeah, that would be me. But I'm just a reserve, that was a rare event."I answered him smiling "That was an amazing match, though. You scored 15 points just by yourself! I mean seriously!" "Ah, thanks. So you did watch the match, eh?" I thanked nervously. I was always a bit uncomfortable when people compliments or recognizes me. "A national player? For real?" WOW!" Kised exclaimed surprise "Senpai, you didn't even introduced yourself!"the freshman scolded his senpai. Kasamastu glared at Kise. "Ah…my bad, I'm Kasamastu Yukio, third year, Kaijo basketball's captain." "Nice to meet you, senpai" I brightly said "Oh?" Kise exclaimed looking closely at me "There's something odd about Remicchi…"he said thinking "Huh?! Remicchi?!" I twitched "Ah! Kise what are you saying?! Sorry Sakurai-san."Kasamatsu-senpai apologized instead, and dragged Kise away. "Ahhhh, Senpai!"the blonde guy whined and then the senpai stopped dragging him. "What the hell, Kise!" Kasamastu lectured him, all the team members gathered up "I was just pointed out that- Ah! I got it, why she's so fair? And hair is so blonde, they're almost white! Did you see her brows and eyebrows?" BAM! Kise was now rubbing his head where the senpai landed his fist. "Will you shut your pipe!? She's affected by albinism." Kasamastu hushed the guy, getting back to his warm-up. Everyone looked at me.

"Humph! Is that all you've got?"I asked referring to Kagami's performance in the court. The match was now over and all together were heading home. "Huh? You wanna go?!" Kagami asked challenging me "It was just luck that you beaten Kise" "Oi, you're pissing me off!" Kagami was now angry "You wouldn't even score a point on me!" I uttered laughing sneeringly. "Remi!~" he was now running after me throwing his fists in he air, as I was running away giggling. "Oi, Kagami stop it!" Hyuga-senpai warned the reddish boy. "Kagami-kun you shouldn't hit a girl. I think is very despicable of you." Kuroko stated "HUH?!" Kagami exclaimed confused finding himself being the bad guy. I happily laughed out loud at the comic scenario, as I saw a tall green haired guy, with glasses and his left fingers taped, stepping through the entrance of the Kaijo High.

So the first friendly match against the Kaijo High was now over. Even though we were the winning team, we still had a long way to go, before the Inter High would begin. And there, we would go against much more stronger opponents.

**To be continued...**


	5. Ch 5-Will you be there to see our match?

Hi dear readers! Here you are the new chapter! Hope you'll like it. Bey see ya soon! 3

P.S: I'm looking for someone who is willing to make a fanart for this fanfic. Please let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Will you be there to see our match?~**

Last week I got to know the second Generation of Miracles' guy. Midorima Shintaro. He's the shooting guard of the Shutoku High basketball team. He's the tall green-haired guy that I saw at the Kaijo High, he has a high and mighty attitude and he's quite reserved. But man! his shots are an outstanding masterpiece, he has an exceptional talent for long-range shots, and accuracy shooting. I was dumbfounded when I actually witnessed his 3 points parabola shoot during the match against our team, for the Inter High preliminaries. But despite playing against The King Of The East, We actually won.

"Uff…" I snort bored. I'm at the national's gym where our practices are held, I already finished my training and I'm listlessly sitting on the floor waiting for the sempais to end today practice. Us reserves, training separately from the first-string, just occasionally the coach let us practicing with them, and since here I'm the "baby", almost like a mascot, I need to help cleaning up, every freaking single time! I'm so annoyed! In addition today practice for me was only dribbling, what the heck is this! _"I so want to have a match, I'm dying here!_"I whined. "Oi, Sakurai!" Captain Hiroko-san called me. I stood up and reached her, shuffling my feet. "What?" I grumbled "Oh, in a bad mood today? Will you go a buy us some driks?" the captain nicely asked "Uh? Why can't you drink the ones in our vending machines?!" "Ah, only carbonated drinks are left, you know that we can't drink those"the black haired girl explained. "Pretty please?"she begged me with her cute actions "All right, all right! I'm goin'!" I snorted out of the door. _"Only the carbonated drinks are left"_ I aped Hiroko-san imitating her super-girlish voice, with a grimace. Well, aside when they, from time to time, take advantage of their senior status and order me around, my senpais are actually the nicest people. They take such a good care of me. "Remi-san?!"I got distracted from my thoughts, as I stepped out of the mini-market with a plastic bag full of drinks, I noticed a light brown haired boy "What are you doing here Ryo-nii?" I asked surprise in seeing my cousin. "I'm heading home after practice, what are you doing with all those drinks?" "Ah…. I also actually had practice today, my senpai don't miss a day to order me around"I answered waving the plastic bag full of drinks. He smiled when I pouted. "Say, will you be there to see our match?"I saw anticipation in his eyes "Are talking about the next week match between Toou and Seirin?"he nodded like a puppy "I'm sorry, Ryo-nii next week I'll be in America, my team will hold a match as well."I replied gloomily. "Soumimasen…I forgot. I was really hoping that you would come to see me play…"he said with a weak smile "I know. But hey! Remember that now I am the Seirin High's assistant coach, so I can't openly cheering for ya! Ain't that right?!" I grinned ruffling his hair while hugging him. And his smile was now back.

Yep, my cousin was Sakurai Ryo of the Toou Academy, he was the shooting guard of the basketball team, a freshman just like me.

"Say, Ryo-nii, how's she doing at the Toou Academy?" I asked while we were now walking "Don't worry, she's doing just fine. Even if she doesn't show it, she misses you, you know?" Ryo-nii reassured me, I smiled. I missed her too. "She always says that she draw in more guys without you around." "That little cheeky rascal!" I twitched thinking about her brassy behavior. "I should head back, or my senpais gonna beat me up!"I told him as I was walking away "Hey Ryo-nii, do your best next week at the match! Sorry that I can't wish you to win!" "Mm, that's ok. I'll do my best!" he energetically yelled while waving me goodbye. "Uh! Good luck Ryo-nii!" I lastly said smiling.

"What!? You won't be here for the match against Toou?" Kagami asked surprised "Uh, I have a match that I need to attend to. I'll be in LA in a few days. Riko-san and the senpais are already aware of that." I explained to Kagami and Kuroko "Sakurai-san, will you play in this match?" an interested Kuroko asked "Kuroko didn't I tell ya to call me Remi?""Ah, yeah, Saku- I mean Remi-san" Kuroko corrected himself "No, I won't play, no one got injured this time~" I said pouting. "Oi, don't let them get to you, with your shitty behavior, I'm sure you'll fall for their provocations. So, just think twice, got it bakagami?" I provoked him "Huh? what you mean with "shitty behavior!? You little~""This is exactly what Remi-san was talking about."Kuroko stepped-in "He he"I grinned at Kagami.

"Koga-senpai! You need more penetration, don't be scared to push through your opponents!" I warned Koganei. "Ah… Remi-chan, they're too sturdy~"Koga-senpai complained pointing at Kagami and Mitobe-senpai. "Huh? What will do when you ran into bigger opponent than Kagami and Mitobe senpai?"I asked while walking towards him "Eh!? Bigger ones?!"he freaked out "You need to lower your center in order to get through, just like when you mark a bigger opponent than you. Look at me." I said showing him how to penetrate the Mitobe/Kagami defense. "Come on. You try." I handed him the ball. "I said don't be scared!" I growled while Koga-senpai was running away from Kagami and Mitobe. I faced palm myself. "Isn't she great, Hyuga?"Riko asked gloating as I was still yelling at Koga-senpai "Eh-eh…I..guess so"Hyuga answered while looking scared of my behavior. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Even if Sakurai won't be here for the match against Toou, We have you." Hyuga reassured Riko that was showing signs of concern "I know, but I would be more secure if she would be there, I mean she can catch some details that on the other hand I wouldn't even able to catch even if I could." she stated "Ah…You think too much. It's gonna be alright." The Captain exclaimed.

"Ok, guys. It's enough for today."Riko ended the practice while the team gathered up. "In a few days we'll have our match against Toou, don't lose focus, they're a very strong team. Ok, now do some stretching and then go home and take a good rest. Like probably the most of you know Remi-chan won't be here for the match, she has to attend a match overseas, so we'll be lacking a team member." The coach gave a brief speech. "Sorry that I won't be there, but don't worry I'll cheer for you overseas as much I can. So, good luck Seirin!"I cheered for them with a broad grin.

It was so damn hot here in Los Angels, I fanned myself with my right hand trying to get some fresh air. Today was the day of the matches, Japan VS. USA and Seirin VS. Toou. Ah… I was so freaking nervous that I couldn't stand still. "Oi Saku-chan, will you stand still for a sec, you're getting me nervous too!" the oldest of the team, Takiko-san scolded me, while they were starting their warm-up. The stadium was flooded, there were no more open seats. Even though I told Riko to immediately text me when the game was over I was constantly checking my phone, while cheering for my team from outside the court. The Americans were so damn good, there was the center that was 198 cm tall, in addition she was so freaking heavy-set; when she passed beside me I was feeling like midget. The defense was very well built as well, it was very hard to breach through, but on the other side we also have a well built defense, we had Hiroko-san the center, an excellent rebounder, Umeko-san the small forward the queen to draw fouls and Sakiko-san the power forward that can guard quick players away from the basket.

It was now late night, and the sky was pouring heavy rain, we had just reached the hotel where we were staying "Beep…Beep" I unlocked the phone's screen.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6-Why don't ya play against me?

Hey y'all! Here the new chapter. Sorry but I'm busy at work, so I'll update whenever I can :) Hope you'll like and ENJOY! Bye!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**~Why don't ya play against me?~**

I unlocked the phone's screen_"We lost." _the text displayed. "…So they lost, too…" I breathed out sadly. "Beep…Beep"another text message came, I glanced at it _"We won, Remi-san! :D -Ryo"_ I weakly smile while standing in the rain.

_"So they didn't beat Aomine…" _I thought while reaching the school. Kuroko said that he wanted to beat him, because apparently Amonie said that basketball was boring for him and it wasn't fun anymore; He said he didn't saw Amonie smile while playing, since the second year of middle school and always blabbing about how he was the only one who can beat himself _"Hmpf! What an ass!" _I thought "The only one who can beat me is me?! Please, don't make me laugh!" I muttered to myself thinking of how he sounds ridiculous.

I was actually worried about Kuroko and Kagami, they always said they would beat the Generation of Miracles, and Kuroko more than anyone else wanted to beat Aomine. How would they feel right now? I could funnily imagine their feelings. I stepped in my class just to see the two of them far apart from each other. They welcomed me back and asked me about the outcome of my match and for all the morning they stayed quiet.

"I'm really sorry guys. I wasn't there to support you, maybe I could've help you a little-" "That's ok Sakurai, we appreciate your concern. But you, too, have faced a defeat, so we all need time to recover from it."Hyuga-senpai said. I saw the guys were all in a gloomy mood, but who concerned me the most were Kagami and Kuroko. They hadn't spoken to each other since this morning. I felt so helpless, at that moment I couldn't help any of them. Right now I needed _her_ to comfort me, but she was not here.

"Remi-chan" Riko's call got me back to the present "Do you remember of that person I talked you about? The one who was injured last year? Well, he'll return today."the coach told me "The one who founded the basketball club?"I asked surprised "Mhm..Mhm"Riko nodded "Then, we don't have nothing to be gloomy about, right?"I exclaimed smiling. Riko agreed with a smile.

I heard the gym's front door opening and saw a tall, even taller than Kagami, brown-haired guy entering. "Oh, he's here!"Riko exclaimed then walking towards him. "Teppei!" "Oh! Riko, it's been a while" Teppei said hi, the team gather around him "Why the hell are you wearing the uniform of the Seirin?!"Hyuga-senpai asked the tall guy with a disapproval tone "I just felt like it, I wanted to make a good entrance!" he answered casually in his #7 jersey "What the hell does that mean?!"and now the Captain was clenching his fist. "Teppei, why don't you introduce yourself to the freshmen?"Riko suggested "Right"he agreed "I am Kyoshi Teppei, second year, 193 cm, 81 kg, position's center. I'm the founder of the basketball club. Nice to meet you all."Teppei introduced himself. "Go change yourself, so we can begin our practice!"Hyuga said glaring at him.

"Fuku-kun, use your wrist more. More power but still gentle."I explained to Fukuda, while I showed him the gesture. He tried again. "That's right, you're almost there. Try to get through me and then shoot." "For real?"he asked "Of course! You need to practice under pressure as well. Come on, come at me with all you've got."I incited him. He started to bounce the ball and then hastily tried to get through me, I put some pressured on him and then let him pass, he shot and the ball got through the hoop. "Good. But you need to study more your opponent, you're too much hasty, like that you risk a steal."I explained.

"You didn't mention me about her."Finally Kiyoshi came back, he was pointing at me "Mhm… I wanted you to see with your own eyes. She's a precious part of the Seirin team. You know…She's part of the national basketball team."Riko smiled. "Uh? Really?!"Kiyoshi looked surprise "I'm surprised that you managed to get her to be a part of our team.""Huh? What do you mean you're "surprised"?"a vein popped out of Riko's forehead. "Oh?"Teppei exclaimed while he witnessed a formless fade away of mine. "Told you!"Riko smiled. "Well, she's got quite of a temper…"Kiyoshi said as he saw me yelling at Izuki-senpai. Riko was now gloating. "Mhm-mhm. She's amazing, isn't she?"then brightly smirked "Eh…Well i should get started too, since I'm a little bit rusty."

"So, you're the new assistant coach, uh?"now Teppei was beside me. I looked up to meet his eyes. "Yeah, well more like, I give just some tips to the guys… by the way I'm Sakurai Remi, first year." "As far as I know, you did much more than that."He smiled "I heard you had a knee injury, is it ok now?"I asked "Yeah, but sometimes it gives me some trouble.."he frowned "When it's aching you should give it a break, and do some stretching. There's an ointment I have that works wonders, if you want I'll let you have it."I offered him "Yeah, thank you. You know so many stuff!""Well, I am in the national team from to years now, I should be knowing some stuff by now."I grinned at him "Will you be interested in going on one-on-one with me? I'd like to see the Seirin's center in action." I requested to the tall guy. He was looking down at me with a surprised face "I was about to ask the same to you" "Oh? Well then! Even if you just came back I won't go easy on Teppei-san!"I made a broad smile as I was adjusting my left kneepad. "I wouldn't expect less! OK! let's have fun~~n!" he then started to defending the low post, with his imposing figure.

The summer break were officially started and the Seirin was working hard on their practices. The coach and the captain have decided to do two training camp, one at the sea and the second one at the mountain during the last week of the holiday. I've trained with them on the beach even though I had my practices to do, during summer break the national team would increase their training, so I was very busy. I left few days earlier than them because of a friendly match between Japan and Brasil I had to attend overseas.

I was practicing in a basketball cage alone, covered with sunscreen from head to toe. Imagine the mess I was from sweat mixed with sunscreen! _"Bleah! So troublesome!"_ I thought. I had to cover myself with sunscreen throughout my body to block sun lights. My white t-shirt was all sticky and my black sport shorts were drenched. Not to mention my left kneepad was slipping down all the time. I snorted while I was wiping the sweat away with a white towel. _"Thank God the sun is setting!" _I thought as I was sipping fresh water from my bottle. "Oh? Isn't it Yuki? Oi Yuki are you into basketball now?" a tanned guy asked entering the cage. _"What?! Who is this guy?" _I thought frowning. "Oi, Are you ignoring me, now?" the guy kept asking "You, who are you?" I questioned him "Huh?! What are you talking about? Can't you even remember a classmate? It's Aomine Daiki!"he exclaimed now in front of me. _"Hold the fuck up!" _I processed. Aomine Daiki the ace of the Generation of Miracles was standing right in front of me. The ass who would always blabbing about on how he was the only one who can beat himself, I got pissed just by looking at his cheeky face. I would've happily slapped him all day. "Oh? Aomine Daiki from the Generation of Miracles? Why don't ya play against me?" I asked with the ball spinning on my left index finger "Huh?! What's wrong with you, today?" the boy asked tilting his head to a side. "Let me show you how wrong you are, saying that you're the only one who can beat yourself." I challenged him.

**To be continued...**


	7. Ch7-Will u still play basketball without

Heu there :) here's a new chapter! I wanna thank "Chuu112" for giving me some advices about writing, i followed what you told me ;) thanks i appreciated! ^^

Enjoy, see ya! XD

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**~Will you still play basketball without having fun?~**

"Let me show you how wrong you are, saying that you're the only one who can beat yourself." I challenged him.

"Oi, oi. Usakenna! (Don't make me laugh)"Aomine said with a grave face. "Are you backing off of me? Are you talking only bullshit then? Eh?"I provoked throwing the ball with my back to the basket. Aomine's eyes flinched a little when the ball got through the basketball net. I smirked into his face.

"I don't know what's gotten into you today, but you better-"

"Oi Remi! Why don't you answer your phone?!" a female voice reached my ears.

"Ah…Back off, I'm kinda busy!"I replied annoyed to the girl that was now standing near me with her hands on the hips.

"What the hell is this!?" Aomine blinked twice looking at the two of us.

"Huh?! Why are you here?" the girl asked Aomine

"You two…are-"

"Didn't I tell you I have a twin sister?"the girl cut off Aomine

"Ah… Yuki go back home, already! You're bothering me!" I glared at my twin sister.

Yep, I've got a twin sister, her name is Yuki and she attends Toou Academy along with our cousin Ryo. Even though she shows to be tough, mighty and know-it-all, she's actually really vulnerable and sensitive. When we were little we always got teased and bullied from others because we were albinos, it was me who have always protected and comforted her, although I am the youngest. Being identical twin sisters she looks exactly like me or better say we look the same; but she has long hair, that she styles with loosen curls, they reach her hips, while mine are straight and shoulder length. She wears always make-up while I don't, just like she wears fancy outfits and I don't, that's why she always bothers me and telling me to wear some more girlish clothes. I have two piercings on my left ear lobe while she just has regular earrings. She is 170 cm tall.

"Oi Aomine, so are ya all talk and no action, huh?!" I addressed to Aomine again.

"Ah.. Remi stop it already, you can't reasoning with him when it gets to basketball. Let's go home." my sister said while tugging me from the arm.

"Knock it off, Yuki!"I got rid of her grip. "I can't believe you beaten the Seirin. You're a just an asshole!" I growled right into his face. "Huh? Seirin? Huh, they didn't even amused me a bit."he said with his expressionless face.

"Kono…! (bastard)"I snapped. "Don't get too ahold of yourself Aomine! While you're slacking off, they're working their asses to improve themselves, so don't you dare to taunt them. Just wait till the Winter High. They're gonna beat ya! I believe in them." I warned him.

"Believe? Training? Please, i don't need that kind of shit. Oi girl, you still don't get it, that… The only one who can beat is me!" Aomine said leaning towards me, our faces were only inches away from each other. I really couldn't stand him, his talking made so sick. I never could stand people like himself, He and I would never gotten along. This was sure.

"Get off, asshole!" I pushed him away.

"Remi~! Yamete!"Yuki scolded me.

"Oh, oh, easy now!" Aomine staggered a bit."Ah, I'm bored. Oi, blondie try to score a basket with me marking you…" He demanded "Huh?!" I exclaimed furious.

"Didn't you want to test me, before?" He lazily asked while picking up the ball.

"Tch! You really piss me off!" I grabbed the ball that he bounced off.

"Dai-chan!"a girl's voice called the tanned boy. _"What now!" _I thought rolling my eyes.

"Ah, Satsuki! Don't bother I'm in the middle of something." He told the girl who was entering the cage. She had pink long hair, and even though she had a shapely body, she had an innocent look.

"Dai-chan you're mean!" Satsuki replied annoyed crossing her arms.

"Oi, I don't have all day!" I called Aomine.

"Oh, sorry blondie. I'm all yours."he smirked. How I wanted to punch him in the face. I know he wasn't an average basketball player, after all he still did beaten the Seirin. That's why I needed to go all out on him, from the start.

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I traced back my basketball roots, those when I played back in the States: my street basketball.

I lowered my barycenter and spread my legs a while, while slowly bouncing the ball on the concrete floor; first to the right and then to the left. I looked deep in Aomine's eyes and focused on his breathing, his lips was lightly ajar from every breath he took.

I took a step forward, we were studying each other and imagining a hundred potential moves that the opponent could have done. And here I was floating in the air doing a skyhook, and Aomine was just in front of me defending fiercely the basket. I already knew He would have stopped my shoot; I couldn't let him, I wanted to prove him that his thinking was so damn wrong. I wanted to show him that I played basketball because I loved it. Because it was so much fun. And deep down I wanted to show him that he could play basketball without hating it. Because I knew that hating something you loved, would have fucking hurt.

So I tightened my grip on the ball and turned around in mid-air, my back now was facing Aomine and the backboard, I threw the ball.

Aomine's face said it all, the ball got perfectly through the hoop, he was dumbfounded and I saw, what resembled a spark in his eyes. The only sound heard was the ball bouncing away, and the breaths of my sister and the girl named Satsuki.

"Satsuki let's go." Aomine commanded while he was walking away from me.

"Will you still play basketball without having fun?" I questioned the boy. He made a grin. And I watched him getting further away in the sunset.

"Oh, Remi-chan, you look amazing in your Yukata!"Riko praised me while I was looking at myself in the mirror. Ah, why did I have to wear the Yukata? It wasn't really my thing to get all dressed up. My sister and Riko was helping me getting ready for the summer festival that this evening we would've gone to. I was complaining while my sister was styling my hair in a elaborated up-do and Riko adjusting the white Yukata with a cherry blossoms motif. If it was up to me I would have put a t-shirt and shorts only.

"Did you really had to to do even my make-up, Yuki?" I grumbled looking at my eyes with black mascara and pink lips.

"Of course! This is the first time we'll go to a summer festival here in Japan, it's gonna be awesome!"my sister excitedly explain in her lilac Yukata.

"For real? is this the first time for you two?!" Riko asked surprised. She was wearing a light blue Yukata with a floral motif.

"Yeah! I'm so excited I can't wait!" Yuki squealed, while adjusting her lateral ponytail.

**To be continued…**


	8. Ch8-U need to see him play to understand

Hey everyone, here's a new chap! Hope you'll enjoy, see ya soon! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 8**

** ~You need to see him play to understand~**

"Guys, I want you to meet my twin sister Yuki. Yuki these are my teammates, from Seirin." I introduced Yuki to the guys. The boys were still astonished with their mouths ajar, while seeing the both of us. We already reached the festival, and there was a nice gentle breeze that softly caressed my styled hair.

"Oi, will you just stand there with your mouths open?!" Riko criticized the boys.

"Oh, right! Nice to meet you, I'm Hyuga Junpei, second year, team's captain." Hyuga-senpai introduced himself, and the others did the same and so did my sister.

"Oh? Oi Remi, what the heck are you wearing?" Kagami asked grinning, pointing at my feet. I couldn't bear to also wear the geta, the traditional wooden sandals that you should wear along with the Yukata. So, yeah, i was wearing my comfy blacks converse.

"I'm wearing sneakers, so what?!" I replied proudly. He put his hands up in sign he had no problem with it.

"Ahhh… Kagami give it back!" I yelled on my tiptoes to reach for the kawaii teddy bear he was holding over his head. Me and Riko won two of them at a game.

"You midget!" He was now giggling. I evilly smirked and then hit him with my fingers in his ribs.

"Kagami-kun, you shouldn't make Remi-san angry. You know it always ends this way." Kuroko stated chomping on his grilled squid. "Kuroko, temee…!"Kagami muffled rubbing his aching spot.

"Humpf! Serves you right, baaaka~!"I haughtily said. A vein popped out of Kagami's forehead.

"Kuroko I'm going to get something to drink. Please tell the others for me."I informed him while walking away. He nodded.

I was enjoying my fresh strawberry granita, _"Ah…so refreshing!"_ I thought while the ice melted in my mouth. I was still carrying the teddy bear, so I decided to give it to a child. I saw a little boy and I crouched down to hand the stuffed animal with a smile; the boy smiled back and happily walked away.

"Oi, kiddo! Watch your steps!"the little boy bumped in someone and the teddy bear fell down. I looked up and I saw a gray-haired guy looking down at the little boy with a scary face. The child begun to sob probably because of the scary face the guy made. I picked up the teddy bear to handed in to him and reassured the little boy as he walked away.

"Oi, omae (you)! He didn't do it on purpose."I said to the spiky gray-haired boy while I stood up to face him. He was about ten centimeters taller than me and he had a band-aid on his left cheek, he was wearing a white t-shirt with black pants and lastly, what resembled a pair of basketball Nikes. He was lazily standing with his hands in the pockets.

"Ha? Oh whitey, you've got a quite nice rack there!" He said looking shamelessly at my breast. I squeeze my strawberry granita and I felt a vein pulsating on my forehead.

"Fuck off, spiky hair!"

"Oi, oi. No need to be rude. Why don't you hang out with me, eh whitey?"the guy asked while putting his arm around my neck. If he said fucking "whitey" once again, I would've beat him up.

"Get off now, or I'll punch you in the face." I warned him.

"What's wrong? We're gonna have a great time, together, whitey." He smirked in a perverted fashion. I shook off his arm from me "Stop calling me whitey, you fucking jerk!"I growled at him, reaching my limit.

"Haizaki! We're leaving…"a black haired guy yelled.

"Yeah, whatever!"the gray haired guy snorted. Apparently his name was Haizaki, but reflecting on it I really didn't care what was his name. I turned my back to head back to the others, when I felt his hand grabbing my wrist.

"Leaving already, whitey?"he asked. And there, I snapped. I threw my strawberry granita right into his face, he did a few steps back letting go my wrist.

"Told ya not to call me whitey." I said expressionless.

"You fucking bitch-"

"Haizaki…!"someone called him, preventing him to advance forward. I turned back and I saw Midorima standing few steps away from me.

"Midorima? What are you doing?" I asked surprised in seeing him.

"I live near by, I was just heading back home."

"Shintaro, you!" Haizaki's attention was now on Midorima.

"I need to speak with Sakurai, Haizaki why don't you leave us." It resembled a question but it actually wasn't.

"Shintaro, you! I wasn't finished with her." Haizaki glared at me.

"What-"

"I'm sorry but it's urgent." He interrupted me while dragging me away.

"Tch! Whatever!" Haizaki turned and walked away.

"Miorima, you didn't have to help me back there!"I told, while finally he stopped dragging me.

"I did not, in fact."Midorima stated.

"Ha? So you really do have something urgent to tell me?"I asked confused.

"Not really."He said adjusting his glasses.

"What?!" sometimes I really didn't get him.

"Do you know that guy?" I then asked him.

"He is Haizaki Shougo, he played as regular in the Generation of Miracles. But Akashi forced him to quit, because of his behavior."He explained.

"He played in the Generation of Miracles? For real? He must be good at play."

"I don't really like his way of playing, actually."

"Why?"I asked.

"You need to see him play to understand."He shortly said.

"Well now, I shall go. Goodbye Sakurai." he simply said walking away.

"Ah… wait…!" but he already left. _"Hmpf! What a weird guy."_ I thought smiling.

"Oh? Remi, where have you been?" Teppei asked me while he turned when I stood beside him.

"Sorry, I went to get something to drink."I apologized for being away so long.

"Hmm? Where's your drink, then?"He asked me while looking at my empty hands.

"Oh, eh…eh. I forgot!"I lied.

"Come on, Teppei let's play!"I said grabbing his arm. He then followed me and played with me at games.

**To be continued...**


	9. Ch9-It's been almost a year since I play

Hey there my dear readers, sorry for my late update I was so busy. Thanks for your patience and now a new Chaprter! Hope you'll like it. Bye, bye XOXO

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**~It's been almost a year since I played in a match~**

And just like that the Winter High came. The hard work from this summer training paid off, the guys were doing so great, they were determined more than ever to win the competition. But firstly we were now celebrating our victory against Toou Academy.

"I'm sorry Ryo-nii."I did an encouragement smile to my cousin.

"It's ok. Next time we will win for sure!"He promised.

"You know we won't go easy on ya!"I accepted his challenge.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked tilting my head to a side, leaning towards Aomine while he was laying on the stairs outside the stadium.

"What the?!" He got startled, and I sneered. Then I sat down beside him looking into the night, I felt his eyes gazing at me but I pretended not to see.

When the buzzer beater stated the victory of the Seirin, Aomine's face was bewildered, he did lost and he had found an opponent stronger than himself. His world was now turned upside down, and I could've feel he had conflicting feelings. But right in that moment I understood something: Aomine did love basketball.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I was still looking ahead of me. He didn't answered right away, I guessed he was thinking what to say.

"I still don't know." then he said.

"I knew you would said that."

"Eh?"Aomine asked surprised.

"Tonight you lost." he twitched and was about to replied back.

"But you also gained something. Ain't that right?"I then turned to face him, and brightly smile. He stopped for a moment, maybe surprised to see me smile.

"Humpf… is that so?"He was still playing the hard one.

"Mhm… It's your smile!" I stated. His eyes went wider as if he had only now realized. He grumbled something that I couldn't hear. "Why don't you hang out with me sometimes?"I invited him while standing up.

"Uh?! W-what are you talking about all of sudden?! " He said while stuttering, I thought I saw his cheeks turning red.

"Oi Aomine, what are you thinking?! Basketball. I'm talking about basketball! Let's play just for fun"I explained to him.

"Tch! Why would I play against a girl?! It's too troublesome!" Now I was going down the stairs, walking away from him.

"Oi, did you hear me?!"He yelled seeing me not stopping.

"Yeah I did." I replied.

"I'll wait for you at the basketball cage. It's a date, ahomine!" I said anyway.

"Oi! Temee!" He said standing up, but I was already left.

"That girl! What is she thinking about?" Aomine thought.

"Sakurai! You're going to play in the next match against Russia."The coach said while I was training with my teammates.

"What?! Seriously?!" I looked at the coach and then the ball hit my head.

"Ya! Umeko-san! What the hell!" I yelled at her.

"Takiko has some problems with her back. The physiotherapist told her not to play. So you're up. I'm counting on you, Sakurai!"the coach said.

"Yeah, i will do my best. This time i will score 50 points, coach." I happily squealed. The man returned to do his business while shaking his head.

"Hell yeah!" I celebrated.

"It's been almost a year since I played in a match! Oh my god i'm dying here…"

"You're getting on my nerves, Remi!" Kagami said doing his stretching.

"Uh?!" I glared at him.

"Remi-san, will the match be held overseas?" Kuroko asked

"No, we're gonna play here in Japan!" I excitedly told him.

"Really?! Then we all gonna come to cheer for you!"Riko smiled.

"Will you? Really?"I asked touched.

"Of course we will! You're a part of the Seirin's team, Sakurai!"Hyuga replied, and the others nodded in response. I smiled feeling their support and I felt reassured.

"Ok. Practice. Need to practice!" I told myself while heading towards the basket to practice my shoot.

"Oi, temee you were helping me with my stretching!"Kagami protested since I wasn't paying attention to him anymore.

"Got no time for you, now!" I replied with no attention while I was already beginning to shoot.

"Oi!" Kagami exclaimed.

I was standing there motionless, in the usual basketball cage, looking at the screen of my phone.

We won't be humiliated again by a fucking high schooler reserve as you. This time you won't score even a basket. This text was followed by some pictures of Yuki in the classroom at her school. _"Why?"_ I thought. Couldn't we just play basketball and enjoy it? Couldn't we just… play?

Almost a year ago I played my first official match in the national team and we played against Russia, even though I was a rookie and didn't have so much experience, I led the team to the victory, and Russians couldn't believe that I, a mere middle schooler, just won them over. The medias went wild, saying that "The middle schooler national reserve brought Japan to victory"and such things, what I did was only play the game I loved, then why would they threaten my sister?

I was running as fast as I could and my legs was wobbling, not because of the running but because I was scared. I was scared for my sister, that someone would hurt her and this time, I wasn't there to protect her. I would have even stopped playing basketball if that would have meant safety for Yuki. I would have done it.

I was panting hard, completely out of breath while searching among classes and classes for Yuki. I knew that someone from Toou Academy took those pictures, because they was taken while she was in class, I just needed to find who did it.

"Yuki!" I yelled out of despair as I finally found her. I hug her tightly.

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Here I am! ^^ An update for the new chapter :) hope you'll like it. See ya XOXO

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**~Teach me how to shoot. I beg you~**

"Yuki!" I yelled out of despair as I finally found her. I hug her tightly.

"R-remi? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" She was astonished.

"Are you okay? Someone hurt you?" I asked her frantically.

"W-what? No, I'm fine. But-"

"Who the fuck took those pictures, huh?" I was now growling at those present in class.

"Who did it? Who the fuck was!"I yelled. I felt someone started to dragging me out, I turned around and I saw Aomine.

"What are you doing Aomine!?" I tried to wiggled out of him.

"You're putting up quite a show in here-"

"Let the fuck go!"I shook him off, but he picked me up dragging me out of the class.

"Let go, let go!" finally he put me down as I was now marching right into the class, he stood before me.

"Knock it off! What the hell's wrong with you, barging in the class and yelling?" Aomine searched for some answers.

"It's none of your business. Aomine, I'm starting to loose my patient…"

"What are these?"Aomine took my phone seeing the pictures.

"Give it back, you dumbass!"and I snatched it away from him.

"Oi, blondie, is it me are you looking for?" a guy appeared in the hall.

"Huh? It was you who took those photos?"I was furious and I stepped towards him.

"Mhm, If it is? what ya gonna do?" the guy leaned towards me right into my face. _"If it is? I'm gonna fucking kill you! You piece of shit!" _I thought. I couldn't help myself anymore, I clenched my fist and hit hard his face.

"You've done it, bitch!" the guy was about to grab my neck but a tanned hand prevented him from do it.

"I dare you to touch her!" Aomine said staring right into the guy's eyes.

"Get the fuck out of here. Don't even think about to go look for her afterwards."the tanned boy told the guy as he was now leaving. I was looking at Aomine and I felt a strange feeling in me: He protected me. Why would he do something like that? I could have handle it myself. Ahomine!

"Why would that guy took some pictures of your sister?"he was now talking with me, I snapped out of it.

"Ah… I don't really know." I lied. How could I tell someone that some of the Russian's team was blackmailing me? If the coach knew, he would not let me play and if Aomine or someone else knew, what would they do?

"I g-gotta go, now. See ya."I bidden goodbye to him.

"What the hell! I will never understand women…" Aomine thought scratching his neck.

It was true that we were going to play against Russia, but even if we won last time, it didn't mean that we would this time as well. In fact we watched their last game against USA, they thrashed them, completely. They had some new members, and they were freaking strong. If we wanted to breach through their defense, we needed a brand new tactic plan.

Even though I was a power forward, I needed to improve my 3 point shots, I was actually pretty shitty at it. I had to find a way to score points outside the the 2 points area as well. So I decided to ask for help to him. The one who was the best at it.

"Why did you called me out here? It's cold outside."

"Teach me how to shoot. I beg you." I asked bowing at Midorima.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I need to learn how to shoot from outside the 2 points area and beyond. You're the best long-range shooter I know. Please teach me, Midorima."

"Why would you learn how to shoot from the 2 points area, aren't you a power forward?"

"I am. But I'm going to play an official match as a member of the national team against Russia, in 5 days. They have a really tough defense, I need to find a way to score points from outside the area as well." I explained.

"In five days?! You will never master how to shoot in only five days." Midorima stated.

"Imma really fast learner. Teach me, I promise I will master it by the time the game starts." I told him.

"I'm just gonna show how I shoot." The green haired boy took the ball and throw it, scoring a perfect long-range 3 points. And so, without him realizing, he kept helping me with training, day after day.

"Aomine, what are you doing here?!" Midorima asked to the tanned boy who just showed up at our practicing spot. The playground where I told Aomine to come and join me to play together. He, then, actually showed up.

-Flashback-

_"Aomine, temee! That's not fair!" I yelled at the boy. He jumped to reached the basket, leaning and pushing on my shoulder. _

_"What! You said All's fair I'm just doing what You told me." He said smirking. _

_"Tch! Cheater!" I pouted. He laughed as he saw it._

_ Ah… what was that feeling? I was always been bewitched by his smile, it made my heart skipped a beat. _

_"Oi, what are you spacing out for? I'm gonna score…!" Aomine called me back on reality. _

_"Like I'll let you!" I snapped out of my thoughts. _

_"So?" I asked._

_"So what?"Aomine asked again. _

_"Will you acknowledge my playing?" _

_"Pftt! You have a long way to go, girl!" Aomine said._

_"Huh? What you talking about? Last week I've beaten you three times, Ahomine!" I exclaimed laughing. _

_"Ah! Told you not call me like that!"He scolded me. _

_"Aomine?" _

_"Mhm?"_

_"Is is still boring? Basketball, I mean." I asked him while we were now sitting on the ground, catching our breaths. _

_"I still find it boring sometimes. It's not like I will find stronger opponents all the times, is it? But, there's one thing that makes it better all the time." the boy said. _

_"What is it?" I asked out of curiosity. _

_"It's you." _

_At that moment I felt his eyes wandering deep through my soul, as if he could see everything of me. My fears. My weaknesses. My vulnerability when he acted like this. _

_"It's me?" I asked regaining control of myself. _

_"I don't know how to explain this, but when you play basketball, it's as if you did so that even the others feels your love for it. And makes you want to play just because of you." _

_"I see. You know, you too make me want to play basketball. Even more when you play with a smile, like this one!" I placed my two index fingers to the sides of his mouth, and making it into a smile._

_"Oi! You're too close!" He back away a little. He was blushing?_

-End flashback-

"Do I need a reason to be here, Midorima? Rather, what are you two doing here at this hour of night?"Aomine asked the guy, he seemed flustered.

"Midorima is teaching me how to shoot long shots!" I excitedly told him.

"Huh? You never mentioned during our playgames." He said almost offended.

"What do you mean? Midorima is the best at long range shooting, I just thought asking for his help."

"Whatever!" He said bothered.

"Sakurai, we're wasting time."Midorima called me.

"Tch! I don't really get ya!" I yelled at Aomine while he was walking away.

I needed to focus on my training, the match was tomorrow night and I couldn't get distracted by Aomine's childish behavior, he got pissed and just walked away, why in the world couldn't he just hold a conversation like grown up people!?

I didn't even know if he would have come to see me play and I actually been disappointed knowing that he didn't even say some encouragement words. _"Whatever! I don't need him!" _I thought. I returned to my practice with Midorima.

**To be continued...**


End file.
